Wheel of Fortune
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: The boys have been crossed with my latest CLAMP obsession - Wish. Be on the look for zarbi pairings and major OOC! ^_^


Yet Another Twisted Gem

WARNING: SHOUNEN AI, OOC, ZARBI PAIRINGS AND GUNDAM PILOT TORTURE

Wheel of Fortune

A GW/Wish Crossover

By Sakura

_italics_ = Quatre's dream

**_bold italics_** = Duo's dream

_italics_ = Heero's dream

**bold italics** = Trowa and Wufei's dream

It had been a grueling for the Gundam pilots. First Duo _insisted_ on making breakfast before they went out on their missions and nearly exploded the kitchen, which resulted in the boys leaving with empty stomachs.

Then Heero had to put up with the braided boy's non-stop chatter and seduction attempts as the two waited and broke free from yet another OZ cell. Again. The silent pilot was annoyed, though he never showed it, but Duo had yet managed to; botch another reconnaissance mission.

It had been a simple in and out job. Distract the enemy while the other pilot snuck in and grabbed the blueprints for a new top-secret weapon. Duo had gotten caught not even five minutes into the mission and Heero, for no apparent reason, rushed in help his partner. The end result being both Gundam pilots were caught and thrown into a standard holding cell.

Quatre's day wasn't that much better. He had been sent to infiltrate a sleazy nightclub which had been reported as a popular hangout for OZ soldiers. His mission was to assassinate a particular head of the nearby base. The blond hated killing. In fact, he abhorred it, but the doctors had been adamant in their decision to use him.

The poor boy had been forced to wear a skimpy showgirl outfit as he waited on the tables. The only job openings were for dancing girls and waitresses since it was indeed one of _those_ clubs. He quietly and politely suffered the constant leers, feels, cat calls, not to mention the various offers for a 'good time' by the customers as best as he could. After his experience there, the blond pilot swore never to step foot in a nightclub again. Plus he had gained a better respect for the girls working there. 'How do they do it night after night?' he thought as he headed back home.

Trowa's only problem had been when a new virtual reality arcade opened up on the other side of town. All day long he had to listen to the ringmaster's constant bitchting about losing their customers to 'a bunch of bells and whistles.'

Wufei luckily got to spend the day at the next safehouse doing whatever it was that he usually did when alone while waiting for the others to show up.

After a catastrophe free dinner - Trowa cooked this time, much to Duo's protestation against the various insults hurled at his cooking abilities - the pilots spent the rest of the evening watching TV, filing reports, and playing poker. Duo was mostly playing poker, still trying to seduce Heero and getting drunk while doing it.

Quatre sighed as he helped Heero half drag and half carry the inebriated Deathscythe pilot to his room as well as tuck him in for the night. "Heero? Is there any aspirin? He's going to have one heck of a hangover when he wakes up," the blond said fluffing the pillow while the Japanese pilot held Duo's head up.

"Hn. I'll check," was all he said and left the room.

"Sometimes I wonder if you care about anything," Quatre whispered. "Poor Duo, you've had a rough day too, ne?" He brushed back a few stray hairs from the sleeping boy's face. "I hope you sleep well." With that the Sandrock pilot silently closed the door and went down the hall to his room, exhausted from the day's events.

'Wufei must be meditating again,' he thought as the strong smell of amber scented incense filled the safehouse.

_ He stood before Shuuichirou, loath to leave. But the Lord had been unbending this time. In fact to the garnet eyed demon in Kokuyou's arms felt He was been downright cruel. He promised himself he wouldn't cry, but the tears refused to obey the command to stay put. It was evening._

It was exactly like the first time the cherub had met the aloof yet kind and loving human. There was a slight haze and a gorgeous golden sunset filled the sky. Kokuyou and Hisui stood off to one side watching the two. The Devil's son was still restraining an irate Kouryuu, his tsukai ma, Ruri and Hari had already been crying their eyes out.

"Shuuichirou-san," Kohaku began.

"Daijoubu," the dark haired man said wiping the angel's tears. "I already know." As usual, there was no sign of any emotions whatsoever on his face.

"Wait for me, please," Kohaku said as he and the Usagi began to float higher into the sky. "I'll return someday," he called, "so wait for me. Please!! Kouryuu, I -" The cherub faded from view, his final words went unheard.

He woke with a start. Fearing something terrible had happened to the raven haired, garnet eyed demon, he rose from the bed and crept to Kouryuu's room. Even though the demon had incessantly bullied and teased him, he couldn't help developing feelings for the bratty demon.

He chose not to turn on the light, since that could cause Kouryuu to wake. That would be rude and inconsiderate of him since the demon had drunk almost an entire sake bottle before passing out on the back porch. He breathed a sigh of relief when he caught the sound of the demon's breathing. He gave into the impulse and silently crawled into the bed next to the sleeping demon.

Wrapping an arm around Kouryuu, he slowly drifted to sleep, the smell of Hisui's incense still in his nostrils.

Meanwhile the longhaired boy was murmuring in his sleep.

_**"Kohaku! Get back here! You don't have to go!" the black haired demon fought against his cousin's hold.**_

** "There's nothing we can do," Kokuyou said understanding all too well what the younger demon was feeling.**

** "GIVE KOHAKU BACK YOU SENILE, OLD BASTARD!!!!!" Hisui gasped at Kouryuu's shout. "He was happy here! DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!"**

** "Kouryuu, please-" the former archangel tried to say.**

** "You shut up! You're just as bad as the old guy! You didn't even try to stop them! Some power you've got!" He managed to break free of his cousin and flew off, tears streaming from his eyes. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!!!!" he yelled before disappearing into the night sky.**

He woke feeling something wet crawl down his cheek. Wiping away the tears, he mentally scolded himself crying over a stupid dream and vowed never to drink sake again. "Damn human alcohol! Gives ya weird dreams," he said rubbing his head. Then he remembered why he'd even been drinking the stuff to begin with. Kohaku.

It annoyed him to no end that the little angel had eyes only for Shuuichirou. True the human was as sexy as Kokuyou, but not as fun to be around because of his aloof personality. Lately he'd been obsessing over the amber eyed cherub more than usual.

He was about to get up and search for his tsukai ma - they were always there to wake him - when he saw there was an arm around him. 'Couldn't wait could you Ruri-chan?' he thought. Rolling over, he saw the owner of the arm sleeping peacefully next to him. For once he couldn't believe his luck.

An angel. _His_ angel had snuck into his room and crawled into his bed. His heart leapt, but he quickly calmed it, knowing it had to be one of the catgirls trying to get him to 'play' or a dream. Still, not being one to pass up an excellent opportunity to tease his precious Kohaku, he decided to have some fun.

"Why not let him sleep then see what happens when he realizes whose bed he's in?" he mused out loud, grinning evilly.

Moments later, he fell back to sleep again, subconsciously wrapping his arms around the slumbering figure and pulling him close. He failed to notice that for once, they were the same size.

Quatre sighed and yawned as he woke. He felt; more refreshed than he had in days and was now feeling extremely lazy due to the unusual warmth of the bed.

Forcing himself to get up, he found he couldn't. There was an arm across his chest and someone's head was using him as a pillow.

"I know I didn't have anyone with me last night, so who?" Then it hit him. The person next to him had a braid. "Duo?! What are you doing in my bed?!" the blond said in shock, forgetting that his friend would have a nasty hangover.

"Oi, Ruri, Hari! Leave me alone will ya?!" complained Duo, then he remembered where he was. "Ohayo Koha-chan," he purred huskily, refusing to let go of the squirming boy.

Quatre was wide awake enough to see where he was. He wasn't in his room, but _Duo's_. "Um sorry, Ko-" he started to say Koryuu, but quickly shook the cobwebs out of his brain. "Sorry Duo. I - uh - thought I was in my room." He pried the other pilot's arm off him and began to leave the bed.

"Leaving so soon?" The chestnut haired boy wrapped his arms around Quatre's chest and began nuzzling his neck. The blond gasped and struggled against Duo's sudden amorous behavior. "Uh-uh that isn't nice Kohaku," Duo said moving his hands under the blond's pajama top.

Quatre shuddered, then blushed as he realized he liked what his friend was doing. In fact this is what a part of him had wanted Kouryuu to do ever since he came back to Earth a second time. 'Who's Kouryuu and why do I keep thinking he's Duo. Why is he calling me Kohaku?' He'd like more time to figure this whole thing out, but the braided pilot had added his mouth to the stroking hands, causing him to moan and lose control of his thoughts.

"It's about time you came to your senses Koha-chan," Duo said, pausing to remove the annoying top, "Ol' Shuuichirou-san's a dud anyway." This time Quatre stopped trying to escape and let him nip and tug on his ear before returning to his chest.

'Shuuichirou-san? What's going on here?' The blond's mind tried to figure out the situation he was now in, but it shut down completely once Duo's had found a rather interesting piece of his anatomy and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

"You're mine, angel," Duo whispered before deepening the kiss, _"MINE!"_

Quatre just moaned and let the pleasure the longhaired boy was giving him. He'd worry about things later.

Heero woke, unable to shake the dream he'd been having the past few days. Each time he woke up, he found himself looking forward to seeing Quatre's smiling face. He found the thought of actually looking forward to seeing anyone unusual. He'd been alone his entire life and the dream made him somewhat more wary of the blond pilot. Duo's constant hitting on him didn't help either because in an odd way he too was looking forward to seeing the chestnut haired terror.

___He stood by the tree where they first met. Outward, he looked as if nothing was wrong, but inside he was as shaken as he was the day he watched his 'mother' disappear before his very eyes. Shuuichirou did not want the sunny natured angel to leave and take away the sunlight he had brought into his life._

_ But as with then, it was out of his hands. the Lord had sent another of those flying usagi and now Kohaku was being forced to leave for a second time. He'd say what he thought of the unfair situation, but who was he to go against the will of God?_

_ Besides Kouryuu had pretty much acted for him. It was obvious the demon felt the same way he did. he too had feelings for the sweet cherub._

_ "Shuuichirou-san," Kohaku began._

_ "Daijoubu," he said, wiping away the angel's tears. "I already know." There was no need for him to say it. The dark haired man knew that the amber haired cherub loved him; saw him as an older brother. He felt the same way. The angel was like the little brother he never had. 'I'll miss you, more than you'd ever know, Kohaku,' he thought as the angel and usagi rose into the sky._

_ "Wait for me, please. I'll return someday, so wait for me, please!!" Kohaku called, almost too far away to be seen. "Kouryuu, I -" Kohaku's last words never reached the younger demon's ears. He had completely vanished from their sight._

_ The dark haired man and sighed and turned to go home. Behind him, Kouryuu was carrying on while being restrained by his cousin, reflecting his own inner turmoil. He silently began the walk home, all the while inwardly wincing at the younger demon's insults and curses._

_ I was just like that time. He had been powerless to prevent the one he loved most being taking away from him. He should have known not to get so attached to Kohaku. Somehow he'd known he'd lose him just as he lost the creature who had loved him like a mother._

_ _

Trowa and Wufei were also in a similar situation as Heero. Both have had a strange dream that had them looking forward seeing Quatre more than usual. To them, Quatre was a breath of fresh air while Heero was cold and unsociable; he barely spoke, which didn't bother Trowa since he had a similar disposition; and Duo was, well Duo. Both pilots chose to ponder over their dreams and their sudden increased eagerness to see the blond Sandrock pilot before heading to the kitchen.

****"GIVE KOHAKU BACK YOU SENILE, OLD BASTARD!!!!!" his lover's cousin yelled at the rapidly darkening sky. He couldn't help but let out a shocked gasp. No one had ever been so disrespectful to the Lord not even the Devil himself. "He was happy here! DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!"

** It was true. Kohaku had indeed been happy living with them while he was on Earth. He was glad that his protoge had found someone to love and care for and that both of them loved the cherub in return. Kohaku needed to learn more about life and Hisui had felt he could only do that in the ningenkai. Though he'd never expected it to turn out this way nor did the former archangel expect Kohaku to follow his footsteps when it came to love.**

** "Kouryuu, please-" he began. There was nothing he or any of them could have done. His will was Law.**

** "You shut up! You're just as bad as the old guy! You didn't even try to stop them! Some power you've got!" With that, Kouryuu broke from his lover's hold and flew off into the sky. Hisui saw the tears he'd been crying. Kokuyou sighed and wrapped h is arms around his smaller lover. Kouryuu turned around for a moment and called out to them, "I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!!!" then flew away.**

** "Kouryuu, you brat! Get back here and apologize to Hisui!" the black haired demon shouted.**

** The angel leaned into the embrace, sighing. "Let him go, Kokuyou."**

** "But -"**

** "It's hard for both him and Shuuichirou-san," Hisui explained, "They both need sometime alone right now. Besides would you have done the same thing if it were me leaving?"**

** His lover frowned. He didn't want to think of that. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving his green eyed, golden haired love. "I'd challenge Him myself if it meant I'd get you back," he said. "I'd even risk stepping foot in Heaven."**

** "Oh Kokuyou! You care for me that much?!" Hisui beamed.**

** A smile returned to his lover's handsome face. "I gave you my left eye didn't I?" he replied, chuckling as he cupped the former archangel's face before kissing him.**

Quatre wasn't in the kitchen, which was unusual since he was the one who usually made the others breakfast. Duo's absence, however, was not unusual at all for the Deathscythe pilot was hardly ever up before noon when not on a mission. Only Heero was there now as the Shenlong and Heavyarms pilots entered the room.

Trowa went to the Japanese boy who was busily preparing himself breakfast. "Here let me help," he said taking the eggs from him.

Both the other boys stared at him. Trowa hardly ever offered to help any of them with the cooking since he knew very little. What surprised them more was that he was actually smiling and humming as he worked. Heero looked at Wufei as if he knew what was going on.

"Let him help. You know he likes to cook," the Chinese boy said, shrugging and surprising himself. 'Where'd that come from?' he thought.

Heero was surprised as well. One oddly behaving Gundam pilot he'd be able to handle but _two_? He stared at Wufei, but said nothing. Somehow he knew that Wufei was right that Trowa _did_ like to cook. Deciding to ignore the sudden rush of knowledge, he shrugged his shoulders and went back to making breakfast for the other pilots.

Quatre and Duo entered the kitchen a few hours later. Both boys were disheveled and Duo had a strange smug smile on his face. Trowa was back at the stove fixing lunch.

"Oi Tro-kun! Whatcha got cookin'?" the braided pilot said coming up behind the taller pilot.

"Konnichi wa, Kouryuu-kun," he said cheerfully, without thinking. "Konnichi wa, Kohaku."

"Konnichi wa, Hisui-sama," the blond said, still somewhat sleepily. "Sorry we missed breakfast."

"That's all right," Trowa handed him a cup of milk. "I'll fix you two something. What would you like?"

Duo crept up behind Quatre who was now happily sipping his milk. "Anything'll be fine. I already have what I want," he purred in the blond's ear as he draped his arms around his shoulders. The smaller pilot spurted his milk all over his nice, clean shirt and vest.

"Duo!"

"Finally succeeded I see," Wufei said, joining them. "You'd better treat him right," he said darkly. Upsetting the little cherub meant upsetting _his_ angel and that was not what he wanted.

"That won't be a problem," the tallest of the pilots said going over to Wufei and kissed him on the cheek. "Shuuichirou-san and I will make sure he does."

Wufei gave the braided boy a look that said 'Hurt him and you'll regret it!'

Duo promptly eeped. "I promise I'll be good!" he said in the most sincere way they'd ever heard him.

"Stop teasing him Kokuyou." The taller boy smacked him playfully. "Now get out all of you so I can get the food ready."

Surprisingly enough, Duo obeyed and Quatre followed. As he was about to go as well, the Chinese pilot felt a slight tug on his sleeve. "What's happening to us?" Trowa asked hoping the other pilot would have some answers. "We were hardly friends, and now we've become lovers overnight. What's worse, we're calling each other by names none of us has heard before."

"Let me help," Wufei said looking around for something to do. "We can talk as we work." Trowa nodded and handed him the ground meat.

"Roll it into balls," he said, explaining what he wanted done to it. "I'm making spaghetti and meatballs for lunch." The Chinese boy nodded and began rolling a small bit of meat into a ball.

"I wish I could give you the answer," Wufei began, "but I can't understand why we're all acting so strangely either."

"Reincarnation," Heero said from the doorway.

"Nani?" Wufei asked, startled at the Japanese boy's silent approach.

"It's possible that we've been acting out past lives," he explained, "but I don't really believe in that kind of stuff."

"Neither do I," the tall boy added, putting the pasta into the boiling water, "We just are."

"I wouldn't rule it out though, even if I don't believe it either," Wufei said taking some more of the meat. "What makes you think it's reincarnation?"

"Have any of you had nay strange dreams lately?" the Wing pilot asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes." The raven haired boy paused to ponder on the dream he'd been having again. "I don't know about you or the others, but I've been having the same dream for a few nights now. I'm not too sure of the details, but there's an angel, no two angels and a tall dark haired man."

Heero nodded, remembering the angels and man form his own dream. "In my dream, I'm that man. There was another dark haired man with one of the angels. He had black wings, I think."

"I remember him now," Wufei said blushing, "He's the angel's lover. At least that's what I got from my dream."

Trowa blushed now. "I dreamt I was that angel, the one with the demon lover. That's what I think he was. But demons don't fall in love with angels do they?"

"Hey is the food ready yet? I'm starved!" Duo called joining the group. "Oi, why the serious looks? I didn't do anything! I swear!"

Both Trowa and Wufei laughed. "We're trying to figure out why we're acting so strangely," Heero said dragging the braided boy to a chair. "You'd better sit down, Kouryuu." Heero started at what he had just called him. 'Why did I call you the other demon from my dream?'

Taking in his friends' worried looks, the chestnut haired pilot obeyed. "You guys are scarin' me. What's goin' on?"

"Kou- Duo, have you had any dreams about angels and demons lately?" Trowa asked, catching his mistake.

"Eh? Oh now that I think about it, yeah I have. I keep having the same one too. There's this really good lookin' guy and another one with black wings. He's a demon I think and I know him _real_ well if you know what I mean." Wufei blushed and Trowa looked shocked. Heero just stood there calmly as humanly possible. "Anyway, the demon guy was with this real looker of an angel and there was this kawaii SD angel who keeps reminding me of Quatre for some crazy reason." The other three smiled, though you'd have to look _real _hard to see Heero's. They thought of the blond when the remembered the little angel as well.

"Anything else?" Heero prodded.

"Nuh-uh. Only that I'm really pissed about something, but I can't remember what."

"It's o.k., Kou- Duo," Trowa said correcting himself a second time.

"Yeah well maybe Q-chan has had the same dream too. He probably could tell us what's goin' on, after all he's got that uchuu no kokoro (space heart) of his."

"What about my uchuu no kokoro?" The recent subject of Duo's affection queried as he came to retrieve his straying koibito.

"Uh... um, we were talkin' about these weird dreams we've been havin'," the braided pilot answered and looking adorably guilty. Quatre couldn't help but smile.

"Have you been having the same dream as I have?" the blond asked going to the fridge and subconsciously pouring himself another glass of milk. he had wanted some of the non alcoholic grape juice and looked at the glass as if he'd never seen milk before. "That's strange. I swore I poured the grape juice."

"Well, why don't you tell us about your dream?" Wufei said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"All right. It's not that clear, but I'll try. I dream I'm an angel. That's what you call people with wings, right?" The others nodded. "Well this angel is, um, SD I guess you would call it."

"And you're so kawaii like that too," Duo said leaning over the table seductively. "Itai!!!!!"

"Don't interrupt," Wufei said pinching the braided boy's cheeks. "Go on Kohaku-chan."

The blond looked more puzzled at his friend's odd behavior than his usage of the name he'd sworn he heard somewhere before. "Um well, I'm this angel and I'm sad because I have to go back. I don't know where to though."

"Heaven," Heero supplied.

"Yes, I think that's it. There's a really tall man with dark hair who reminds me of you Heero." The Japanese boy nodded in agreement. "And another man with the same looks and wings and another angel. They're lovers I think, the winged man and the other angel I mean."

"We are," Wufei said, causing Trowa to blush.

"Ah sou ka? (Is that so?)" Heero nodded for him to go on.

"Oh boy! Didn't know you had it in you ya Wu-chan," Duo said, gleefully. "Way to go man!" The Chinese pilot looked at Quatre, asking for permission. The blond nodded and he proceed to pinch the Deathscythe pilot's cheeks once more. "Oi! Itai!!!! Hanase (Let go)!!!!!"

"And I'm absolutely certain that Duo is the other demon in my dream," Quatre finished.

"I'll have to agree with you on that," Wufei said smiling and still pinching Duo's cheeks.

"Same here," Trowa said. "I think he's had enough now, koi."

The Chinese pilot protested, "Awww, but he's so kawaii like this and it's fun."

"Oh you!" Trowa playfully swatted at his reincarnated lover. "I thought you wanted to help with lunch?"

Wufei released Duo as he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Gomen." Heero couldn't stop himself from smiling at the little domestic scene they were making.

"So do you really think it's reincarnation, Heero?" Trowa asked.

"It seems that way," the Japanese pilot replied.

Quatre silently pondered over what the dream had told him and what the others told him. Duo was also silent for several moments. "It's gotta be that!" the braided boy said suddenly. "I mean we all had the exact same dream. So it's gotta be memories, right?"

"I'd say you were wrong, Kouryuu, uh, Duo, but my uchuu no kokoro says you're right," Quatre voiced.

"Then we're reincarnated demons and angels," Wufei said finishing the meatballs.

"I was a human, remember," Heero amended.

"Anyway what's important is that we're all together again, ne?" Duo said nuzzling Quatre's neck.

"Not in the kitchen, please," Wufei said smiling at the blond's kawaii blush.

"Scoot you two," Trowa reprimanded.

"Hai, hai Hisui-sama," Duo replied not realizing he used the taller pilot's former name.

"I hope you two are being careful," the Chinese pilot said winking.

"Kokuyou!" Trowa gasped, causing another smile to creep onto Heero's face.

"I'm only looking after Kohaku-chan's welfare. For your sake of course." The raven haired boy was about to kiss Trowa when Heero cleared his throat, reminding them of his presence.

"I'll be working on Wing," the Japanese boy said and left the two to have their privacy.

"Thank kami-sama we were able to be together again," Trowa said checking on the pasta.

"No. Thank the string tied to our fingers," Wufei said embracing him from behind.

~Owari~

Author's notes/ramblings:

I know this was weird, but I was on a sugar high most of the time I wrote this. Damn Halloween. Anyway if you have absolutely no idea who Kohaku, Kouryuu, etc. are then you'd better brush up on your CLAMP manga and go to these excellent Wish sites for info: [Clouds Up][1] and [Usaygi's Wish Page][2].

I can't read kanji too well, so I don't know how the manga ended exactly. 

I tried to match the personalities of CLAMP's characters to the G boys so don't flame me if you don't like seeing them way OOC. If you don't like the idea of Trowa and Wufei together don't flame me. I _did _warn you there was going to be odd pairings. If you actually liked this thing, let me know. C&C always welcome _and needed _at [Firia@linainverse.net][3].

Wufei: Onna!!!! What was the big idea writing this-

Sakura: Watch it Wu or I'll pair you with Une, Zechs, and Master Long next time.

Wufei: Y-you wouldn't!

Duo: Believe me pal, when she makes a threat like that she _means_ it. I almost got stuck with G _and_ J next time.

Quatre: That's something we definitely did _not _need to know Duo.

Sakura: Oh poor baby, let me make it up to you.

Duo: Hey! I thought you liked me best!!!!

Sakura: I do Duo-chan. But I just can't bear to see Quatre in any pain. He's just too kawaii for words.

Heero: And Trowa's.

Sakura: _Don't_ remind me Yui.

Duo: Leave my girl alone Heero!

Heero: (pulls out a gun from his spandex shorts) Omae o korosu.

Sakura: How does he do that?!! Oh boy, I've gotta go separate the kiddies minna so jya ne! Don't forget to write!

   [1]: http://www.kouryuu.nu/
   [2]: http://come.to/mywish/
   [3]: mailto:Firia@linainverse.net



End file.
